Uptown Girl
by TheAwesomePrussiaIsMe
Summary: Feliciana Vargas has always lived a privilaged life, but when she meets Ludwig Beilschmidt, the local baker's son, she feels like she has met this boy before. After a while feelings develop, but it's against the rules for them to be together! With the help of their friends will they finally get to be together after all these years? or will it end in tragedy? GerIta. Spamano/Prumano
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Hey, where are you?" My friend called out.

"Ve, I'm right here!" I giggled cutely, popping out of a bush.

"Idiot, the whole point of this game is for you to stay hidden! It's called Hide and Go Seek. You hide. I seek." He said as he face palmed himself.

"Ve… I'm sorry." I said as tears started to form out of the corner of my eyes.

"WA! Don't cry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He started getting all flustered and waved his arms around and ran around me. I giggled at how cute he was. I looked up when I felt something put in my hair. The blonde boy's face was flushed and I reached up and felt a flower in my hair.

"Ve?"

"I thought it would make you feel a little better…The flower that is…" He started twiddling with his thumbs and pulled his hat forward trying to hide his face.

"Hee-Hee," I giggled kissing him on his cheek. "Thank you." I smiled. His face was even redder than before then he looked up and realized what time it was.

"I have to go now… My vatti and big bruder are probably looking for me now. I'm sorry."

"Ve. It's okay. I have to go now too. It was nice playing with you! My name's Feliciana Vargas by the way. What's yours?"

"My name? My name is…"

I couldn't hear what he said and then before I knew it he was gone. I came to the same field every day, but I never saw him again.


	2. 15 years later

15 Years later

**A villa in Italy**

"Feliciana, wake up! It's already 12 o'clock! You don't want Dad to get mad!" Romana said as she shook me awake. I grumbled and buried my face into my pillow.

"Five more minutes, Sorella. Please?" I mumbled out.

"No. Now get up before I get the Mafia out onto your ass." She said as she pulled the blankets away from me.

"Mmm, but I don't wanna, Sorella." I pouted as I finally looked up at my sister.

She's wearing a light pink calf-length dress with sleeves that go just past her elbows and a sweetheart neckline. Her wavy- brown hair is mid-way down her back with a pink bow in her hair. There was a piece of hair that curled out and defied gravity. I had a piece of hair like that too and no matter what we did with it, that piece of hair would just stick back up again. Then I noticed the necklace she was wearing. I smiled up at her.

"What are you staring at Feliciana?" Lovina said scowling.

"Ve, your pretty necklace, Sorella, who's it from this time? Antonio? Alfred? What about that secret admirer that you've gotten?" Lovina's face flushed a deep red and I swear I heard 'Lovi you look like a Tomate!' in the background. I shook my head and continued staring at Lovina.

"I-It's not from any of my 'lovers'! I got this from a friend… My secret admirer friend…" She said blushing as she clutched the necklace. I look back at her then it clicks.

"Sorella… Do you actually know your secret admirer?"

"HE'S NOT AN ADMIRER! He's just a childhood friend…" She said blushing looking away from me again.

"Ve, Sorella, you're so pretty when you're bashful! Can I meet him? Please, please, PLEASE?" I looked up at her with huge puppy dog eyes.

She just looked at me disgusted and turned towards the door. Then she whispered.

"If you really want to meet him then get dressed and meet me after you talk to Papa. Okay?"

"Yay! Ve, I'll go as quickly as possible, Sorella!" She rolled her eyes and looked back at me.

"Whatever." She said sticking out her tongue and walked out the room.

_Yay! This is gonna be fun! I'm looking forward to meeting this guy!_

* * *

__HI! I hope that those that are actually reading this know how much I actually appreciate you taking time to read this. My first story and I hope you enjoy. And next chapter you'll actually get to see Ludwig and Gilbert! I'll update it by Wensday, Love you!


	3. At the Bakery

**YAY! Here's the next chapter and I updated it earlier than I thought I would. You guys better appreciate the fact that I worked late on this. I'm gonna be so tired tmrw morning thanks to you guys. :P  
**

* * *

**At the Bakery:**

"Bruder, are the loaves ready yet?" I called out behind my shoulders.

"Ja, I'll get them out now." Said **mein Bruder [**my brother], his already white hair appeared even paler with the flour stick in his hair. I watch as he walks over to the wooden oven. The blast of hot air blew past his face and the smell of freshly baked bread flooded the room. Gilbert took the loaves out and skillfully laid them down onto the table next to it.

"**Sure gute **[very good], Bruder. You've gotten better, **Vatti** [father] would be proud." I said a small smile gracing my lips.

"Oh, shut it, Luddy. There is no way zat ze awesome me would eber drop zese loaves of bread. They're our bread and butter. Hah! Get it? Bread and butter! Cause we're bakers!" He started 'Kesesese-ing' at his own joke. I shook my head and turned back to the cake that I was currently decorating.

I looked around the bakery and sighed. This bakery has been in my family since Grandfather first bought it in his youth. Then he passed it to Vatti, then bruder (even though he looked after it more than his big bruder). I want to give this place to my own **Kinder** [children] when I get older. If I ever have time to leave this place, doubt it. Big Bruder always leaves me here to clean up after him as he goes off to hang out with his friends. I sighed again as I felt a headache come in and continued frosting the German Chocolate cake.

*Bell chime*

I looked up to see two pretty Italian girls come in looking around the bakery. They appeared to be sisters by the way one of the girls was clinging onto the others arm and appeared to be chatting away. The other girl, the older one (I think), had a slight scowl etched on her face and it deepened when she turned towards me. There was an awkward pause I cleared my throat.

"Can I help you ladies with anything?"

"Yes, can you bring out Gilbert? Your **fratello,** [brother (Italian)] in the back." I was confused about why she would ask for him, but then I remembered Gilbert telling me about a girl coming over later today.

"Ah, you must be Lovina. Yeah, mein bruder is in the back."

"Then get his ass out here already! I have to introduce that bastardo to my **sorellina** [little sister (Italian)]." Her face twisted in slight disgust probably thinking about him as she pointed to her sister next to her. I looked at her **kleine** **schwester **[little sister] and I felt my heart skip a beat. Weird…

She had bright chocolaty-brown eyes that shone with the radiance of happiness and curiosity with a sweet, shy smile on her plump pink lips. Her hair went just past her shoulders and curled at the end into perfect curls, framing her heart-shaped face. I stared a little longer at the strange piece of hair that seemed to defy gravity and just hung in the air, but it just made her look cuter… Then she looked at me with her big eyes and time just stopped.

"YO, POTATO BASTARD, STOP STARING AT MY SORELLINA AND GET YOUR BROTHER ALREADY!"

"Mein Gott, vhat the hell iz going on out here, Luddy? Ah, if it isn't Lovina. Missed me so much that you had to visit me?"

"Shut up, Gilbert. I'm not here for me. My sorellina wanted to meet you." She said sticking her tongue out at her.

"I missed you too." He said sticking his tongue back at her/

I looked back and forth between the two of them and found myself even more confused. I decided to speak up.

"Bruder what's going on?" I said putting my hand up to my face again trying to rub away my stress. Gilbert looked at me and just smiled.

"Close up the shop for the day. I think it's time for you to meet the Vargas sisters. This is the lovely Lovina," He said putting his around the slightly older girl, she scowled at him and brushed the arm off. He just chuckled at her reaction turning to the other girl and putting his arm around her. "And this is Feliciana." He said smirking a little at me. I just shake my head at my brother's actions and put my hand out.

"My name is Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt." Feliciana grabs my hand

"Feliciana Vargas. Nice to meet you." She said smiling.

* * *

**I made this a little longer than I had orginially planned so you better appreciate it! And I might not be able to update this until Friday or Saturday so please be patient with me. I have homework and sleep I need to do and catch up on. ^.^  
****  
****Well Gute Nacht everyone! **


	4. At the Villa

**Hello my readers! I apoligize for the late update. I had a reather tough week at school. T.T I had planned on typing this up and putting this up a Saturday, but then I had to go to a party and today I was hanging out with a friend of mine and had such a great time that I almost forgot to actually type this up so I've been doing this for a while. I ended up actually cutting this chapter in half since i actually want to sleep. I'm really sorry! I'll get the second part up tmrw!**

Warning: Mature/Serious France up ahead!

**France**: Excusez-moi! I can be serious whenever I vant to be!

**Me:** Pssh, as serious as a puppy can be when a squeaky toy is in front of it's face. XD

**France: **You wound me, mon cheri. *goes into corner of gloom and pouts*

Well on with the story!

* * *

**Back at the Villa:**

"Monsieur Bonnefey, your nieces' suitors are here. They're in the parlor room." Spoke a man in his early 30's. A blonde head rose from a stack of papers in front of him. His wavy blonde hair went past his shoulders and was pulled back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. His blue eyes were glazed over with a tired look.

"Mon dieu, already?" He sighed. "Alright, I'll be there in five minutes," He said rubbing his face, then he looked up at the man by the door and a tired smile entered his face. "Thank you, Roderick. If you weren't here I don't know what I'd do without you or your wife, Elizabeta." He said gratefully.

"There's no need for you to thank me, sir." Roderick said bowing slightly. Francis just shook his head and waved his hand.

"There's no need for such formality, my friend. We grew up together, didn't we?" he said smiling. Roderick smiled too, for a brief moment, before his face drooped and went back to having a straight face.

"That we were, but we grew up. Things are different now," Roderick bowed again. "If you'll excuse me."

**Francis POV**

I watched Roderick leave the room before I slumped into my chair again with a groan. _Why did this have to happen?_ I glanced over my stacks of paperwork until my wandering eyes landed on an old picture frame. I reach over to it and look at it. I glance down and felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth. The 5 smiling faces that looked up at me were those of Roderick, Elizabeta, Antonio, Gilbert and me, when we were younger, when the class that we were in didn't matter and we all played with one another. _Oh how times have changed._ His mind wandered to what happened in the past. When Gilbert and Antonio were only 16, Elizabeta and I were 18, and Roderick 20, Gilbert's father passed away. Gilbert had to take care of the Beilschmidt bakery and his little brother so he ended up dropping out of high school to take care of everything. We lost contact after the funeral. Two years later I was hit with the devastating news that Uncle Vargas had passed away and had left behind his entire estate to his poor granddaughters that were only 12 and 13 at the time. I finished up my semester in France then immediately transferred to a school in Italy to look after my nieces to make sure that our other relatives would twist their minds into giving them all their money. Luckily, Roderick and Elizabeta had become the head of the household servants and were looking after the girls so I could still go to school and not worry about them for the majority of the time. The two got married 2 years later and brought a breeze of happiness into this house. We all got together again and for a short while it was almost like the old days, but then I had to leave everyone behind when I had to go back to France to find out my little sister had passed away. _If it hadn't been for Jeanne I don't think I would have been able to make it._ He thought as he shook his head thinking back to all those nights that he tried to kill himself due to all the grief. We ended getting married 5 years later. We've been happy for 3 years going back and forth between France and Italy. When I was told of the circumstances of the will the entire household was shocked. I couldn't believe that Uncle Vargas would force my two nieces into getting married with one of the four men he has chosen. I don't mind that he had chosen Antonio or Alfred for Lovina, but what was Uncle thinking choosing Sadiq for Feliciana? His reputation for breaking hearts was already bad back then but it's gotten even worse since then! I mean he tried to steal Elizabeta from Roderick the night before their wedding! That bastard, I hate that man trying to get in the middle of such a holy ceremony of two people becoming one and now he might become my nephew-in-law? That's fucking unacceptable. I clenched my fist hard at just the thought of him laying his hand on my pure, yet ditzy, niece. I'm just glad that Hercules is there I at least know that he'll protect her from his wandering hands. I growl at the utter thought of such a disgusting thing happening. I heard the bells from the clock chiming 12 times. _Oh my, it's already so late? I better get the show on the road then. _

I stood up and turned right out the door and headed toward the parlor. As I got closer to the door I could hear angry shouting then a loud crash. _Oi vey… I should have come sooner…_


	5. At the Villa (Part 2)

Ugh, was seriously one of the most tiring Monday's I've ever had to go through. After school I went to my schools Japanese club and there was a segment on Japanese actors and Japanese voice actors. I freakin' DIED when they showed a picture of Kenichi Matsuyama as L in Death Note the Movie. He's so HAWT!

Then I found out out about Miyano Mamoru who voice acted Tamaki in Ouran Highschool Host Club, Death the Kid in Soul Eater, Kida Masaomi in Durarara!and so many others! ERHMAHGERD! Miyano+Mamoru - This is the link that has all the charaters he's ever voiced. Look at it and bow down to his awesomeness!

Then there's Daisuke Ono who voices Shizu-chan in Durarara! and Sebastian in Black Butler. O.O *FANGIRLING TO THE MAX OVER HERE! \(O)/ * And I hope that you know who Izaya-kun is. (If you don't you need to read Durarara) Well his voice actor Hiroshi Kamiya ( Kamiya+Hiroshi ) are close friends and the super funny thing that I found out is that Hiroshi actually has the same birthday as Shizu-chan! My friends sitting behind were freaking out cause they actually cosplayed as the two of them!

Then there was the voice actor for Italy and Romano! - 851283

I fangirled so hard. Then they had a segment on Moe. My friends and I all just died due to over exposure of cuteness and went to fangirl heaven.

I came back a couple minutes later and I had been on a high since then. Now I'm tired and I have school tmrw. T.T

Sorry for my long rant. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and do look at the websites and the pictures. I'm happy to give you a dallop of Japanese culture!

* * *

**Part 2:**

When he looked into the room he saw Antonio and Alfred glaring at each other, teeth bared at each other, growling at each other and Sadiq angrily yelling at the slumbering Hercules who was surrounded by cats. It appears one of the cats had broken the vase.

"Mon Dieu, can you please stop acting like children and behave like grown men?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to dispel the oncoming headache. "I cannot believe that my precious nieces will have to marry one of you," He shook his head at the mere thought of it. He then turned to the Spaniard.

"It has been a long time hasn't it, Mon ami?" He said smiling at his friend. "How have you been?" Antonio had stopped glaring at the American and stood up to greet his friend. They came together in a "manly" bro hug and Antonio, being the Spanish man he is, kissed his friend on both cheeks with a huge smile on his face.

"I've been Muy bueno, amigo. It has been a while the last time we talked was what. 6 years ago? At Elizabeta and Roderick's wedding? Dios mio! It really has been forever, my friend! Congrats on getting together with Jeanne by the way. It's great that you were able to marry that girl, she's the only one that can actually control you!" He said laughing. Francis lightly punched him in the gut with an annoyed look that quickly changed into a smile then they both started laughing out loud. Antonio then pulled Francis closer making it appear that he had put Francis in a head-lock with their back turned towards the others. Antonio had lost his joyful face and became serious (What? A serious Espana?). "Have you talked to Gilbert lately?" Francis sadly shook his head.

"Non, not since the wedding. We've all been so busy. How about we visit him afterwards and we all grab a drink like we did when we were younger?"

"Si, that sounds like a good plan." They then turned around to see an annoyed Alfred looking at Sadiq who was clearly ignoring and was still glaring at the now awake Hercules. Francis cleared his throat once Antonio sat down next to Alfred.

Thank you all for coming here on such short notice, but as you guys know my two nieces, Feliciana and Lovina Vargas are the heiresses to this entire estate so stated in Roma Vargas's will with the condition that the girls are married by the time Feliciana is 22. So you have at least 2 years to woo one of the girls and-." The door slammed open behind Francis and entered a fuming Lovina and stumbling stuttering Feliciana.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO PLAN OUR FUTURE WITHOUT US?!" Screeched the red-face Italian.

"Ve~ Sorella, we shouldn't bother the-." Feliciana tripped over her foot and landed face first on the floor. The room was silent as everyone just stared at the girl. A couple minutes later she lifted her head up and tears were starting to form and were coming down. "O-owwwwwww. S-sorella~~~~."

"Shit!" Lovina started freaking out at the sight of her little sister's tears and started fussing over her and flitted around her concerned and checked all over Feliciana to make sure she didn't hurt herself anywhere other than her head.

"Damn it, Feli. Why do you have to be so damn clumsy? Oh my god! Are you bleeding?! Come with me, Idiota!" She then progressed to drag her sister out of the room. Right before she closed the door she turned towards the men and pointed and accusing finger towards them.

"I'm not done talking to you BOYS yet!" She then slammed the door. "ELIZABETA! Get the first aid kit! Feliciana fell… AGAIN!"

The room was completely silent a look of shock on Alfred's face, a look of amusement on Antonio's and Hercules's face, and no one can tell what the Turkish man was thinking because his damn mask was in the way! (I don't know why he has to wear that thing. It annoys me, can never tell what that guy is thinking). Francis was just annoyed and had his fingers to his temples massaging them to dispel the headache he now had.

"Those were your fair maidens that you will have to woo and spend the rest of your life with. Remember the girls have to choose you. You cannot force them into anything. You blackmail them, I will black mail your entire family you and your family will never be able to show their face again. You hurt them in any way, physically, mentally, emotionally, I will kill you." He said this looking pointedly towards Sadiq. He then turned his back towards them and started walking towards the door. Stopping in front of it he spoke again

"You're allowed to stay at the villa for the while with the condition of that you are to never, ever enter the girl's room without their permission. If you are to break that rule I will personally break your face and you will never be allowed to step foot here ever again. Comprendre?" He looked over his shoulder with the most murderous look that would make a full man cry. In fact the men in the room were shaking in their boots so badly that the looked like Chihuahuas and they just nodded so quickly that they looked like bobble-heads.

"Good. I hope that you enjoy your stay here and remember what I said now!" With this Francis exited the room with great flourish and went to get a cup of water and some aspirin.

The guys that were left behind stayed petrified in fear until Elizabeta hit her pan on a desk causing a loud bang causing them all to jump up into the air and dash out of the room. She just watched as they wrestled out of the door and shook her head. She then started sweeping the floor as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**ERMAHGERD! What is up with France? Why do I make him so serious? XD I hope you enjoyed the way Lovina acted when Feli fell on her face and how Elizabeta acted in the end. XD **


	6. In the Garden

**There is some special instructions to this one. If you want to get the full experience of reading this chapter go onto another tab and go to my profile. Then when you get to the ( ) go to the links. Seriously. You guys will love it.**

**By the way I made it so that they're in early Fall so it's still a little warm where they are. Which happens to be Milan, Italy.**

* * *

**In the Garden:**

Feliciana had invited Sakura and Emilia to her house for the day and since the day was so nice they decided to go to the garden in the back to bask in the Mediterranean sun. As they exited the villa they walked through a trellis. The afternoon sunshine peaked through the weaving vine leaves over their heads, trailing up the crumbling marble columns on either side of the girls and an iron frame over their heads where the vines met one another and intertwined with each other, creating some shade along the path. There were green shrubs a couple of feet away from the path to give it some more privacy that a couple could walk through it without being interrupted by anyone. Feli remembered running around the columns and hiding behind some of the bushes with Lovi and giggling our little girl hearts out. At the end of the path they were met with a blast of color; azaleas, lilies, pansies, gladioluses, irises, liatrises, stocks and solidasters were everywhere in all the possible colors. The fragrances of the flowers were almost overpowering, but barely bothered the girls with the light breeze causing the flowers to slightly sway and bend in the wind. Feliciana then spotted her sorella in their gazebo with Alice and Madeline. Lovi saw her sister and waved her and her friends over to her and continued to talk animatedly about what she was talking about before.

"I can't believe that Uncle Francis would actually go through with this, practically, arranged marriage! He's the one who always says 'You'll find your true love in time and when he appears listen to your heart.' He's such a hypocrite." She said crossing her arms, looking away from the others, pouting. Alice sighed and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Come now, love, you know he doesn't want to force anything on you." She said with a slight British accent.

"Alice-chan is right, Lovina-san. Your Oji-san loves you a lot so there must be a very good reason why he's doing this," Said the small Japanese girl sitting next to Feliciana. "At least, I hope so…"She said as she looked down and started playing with the hem of her kimono.

Emilia, Madeline, Alice, and Lovina felt bad for the poor girl. They knew about her feelings for the Grecian man that was practically engaged to Feliciana. Sakura had made the girls swear that they would not tell Feliciana in fear that it would out their friendship in jeopardy and to also protect her from the grasp of Sadiq. She's never trusted that man, not after the way he messed with her sister's feelings and had a run off to a Russian man's arms. She could feel tears prick her eyes when they heard steps coming up to the gazebo. They looked up to see a tall, beautiful woman with tawny brown hair that goes past her back down to her hips held back with a white bandana. She's wearing a pretty green dress with a frilly white apron in front of it and brown boots that go up her calves and a red bow around her neck.

"Hey, sweeties, I brought you girls some snacks and something to drink." She said smiling.

"Ve, Elizabeta we didn't ask for this though…" Her eyes widened in shock. The cake in front of her was identical to the kind of cake that she, Lovina and their mamma used to make before she died along with their Papa in that horrible plane crash accident. She took a bite of it and tears came from her eyes. It tasted just like Mamma's… She could see that Lovina was crying too. The girls were a complete sobbing mess with different reasons as to why they were crying, but all of this was caused because of the cakes that were filled with so much love and so many memories of the past that it was impossible to keep all of their emotions within themselves.

"WAAA, Elizabeta!" The girls all ran up to her, crying, seeking comfort from the 28-year old woman. She held them in her arms and soothingly petted their heads until the girls finally calmed down and went back to their seats a bit sheepish of how they acted. Elizabeta just smiled.

"M-Merci, E-Elizabeta…" whispered Madeline. She could still taste the cake she had eaten earlier. It tasted like her beloved Papa's pancakes and Canada's maple syrup. It brought back memories of when she lived in Quebec with her Maman. Whenever her Papa and Alfred visited Papa would always make his pancakes and life was perfect, her family together once again. She smiled at that thought.

"You're welcome, honey," She said as she started gathering all the plates and refilled their drinks. "I hope you're feeling better now, Lovi, Feli." She said looking at the two girls.

"I do feel better. Thanks, Lizzy." Said Lovina looking down at her feet; still feeling a bit sheepish from crying on Elizabeta. Feliciana looked up and just smiled.

"No problem." She said beaming at her adoptive **lanyas**. (Hungarian: daughters)

**(Click on first link on my authors page if you want know what they're hearing)**

Elizabeta looked like she was going to say something when a breeze brought forth the sound of what sounded like a guitar. The other heard it too and were enticed by it, even Lovina. It sounded strangely familiar to her. She got up and went looking for where it was coming from. The others followed her and the melodious strumming of the guitar until they were on the residential side of the villa. There they saw the source of the mysterious music.

It was Antonio. He was sitting on his balcony edge with his eyes closed, back against the wall and his left leg dangling over the side. He was caressing a beautifully crafted Acoustic Spanish guitar in his lap and even though he appeared to be plucking the strings lazily it sounded so beautiful. Note after note, a cascade of sounds swept over the girls into a Spanish dream. He paused after plucking the last of the notes and looked towards the horizon.

Lovina had been studying the man before her, unsure on how to feel. The way the sun was setting had this kind of shadowing around him that gave off this mysterious vibe and the way his emerald eyes sparkled with nostalgia and… Sadness? It was unlike the annoying tomato-bastard. There was a weird pang in her chest when he sighed and his eyes held this sort of longing that Lovina knew all too well. The longing to be seen by someone, to be loved. Emerald met hazel and the rest of the world had grown silent as they conversed between themselves and what felt like forever was only just a few moments when their silence was broken by applause and their connection was lost.

The Spaniard smiled down at the group of girls below him, his gaze focused on the blushing girl that refused to make eye contact with him. He chuckled at how cute she looked when she's acting all shy.

"This is for you, my little tomatite~" He said winking. Lovina opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when Antonio started playing his guitar again.

**(Play the 2nd video now and revel in the beauty of the acoustic guitar!)**

When he finished playing he blew Lovina a kiss, winked and walked back into his room. The girls were all looking at Lovina some were smirking, others were giggling while Elizabeta just smiled at the red-faced girl. She huffed at them and walked quickly to her room. She slammed the door behind her and plopped face-down on her bed clutching a pillow.

"Damn Tomato-bastard, he knows that the piece he would always play for me when we were younger and he visited, bastard." She buried her face even deeper into her pillow, heat radiating from her red cheeks.

There was knock on her door. A light _tap-tap-tap. _She groaned a bit before she growled out a 'Who is it?' When there was no answer she stood up from her bed and went to open her door.

Instead of seeing a person she saw a teddy bear that went up to her hip in front of her. It had a cute cowboy hat, a little leather jacket, and matching cowboy boots that could fit Lovina's feet. There was a little card tied onto the ear of the bear. She picked the note up and read it.

"_Yo, this is a gift for the ridiculously beautiful Lovina Vargas._

_ Hope you enjoy the completely cute bear that I got you! _

_By the way, this is from YOUR great hero, Alfred F. Jones! _

_Did I mention that I'm a hero?"_

This made Lovi laugh, then she picked up the overly stuffed bear and plopped it into a corner of her room and went to her desk to write a thank you note to Alfred's "little" gift.

* * *

**I am sooooooooooo SORRY for not updating sooner. X'( This was supposed to be put up Thursday, but i magically had a social life this weekend so I was unable to do this. I hope you guys enjoyed it and you guys actually listened to the music while you were reading this. X) **

**Question Time! I'm thinking about making a Thanksgiving/Christmas special where Alfred hosts a huge party and everyone is invited! Even Ludwig and Gilbert! Should I actually go through with this? And if you want me to write it, what do you want to happen at the party? Should someone get drunk? Should there be jealousy issues and a possible fight? Or just a whole bunch of laughs? Please write me a review and I'll see what I can do! All ideas are greatly appreciated and thank you for going throught with this troublesome request. X)**


End file.
